Forsaken Path
by paintedpaw
Summary: Deep in the Canadian wilderness lie four clans, where tensions are high and much is at stake. Follow two sisters as they choose a path no other cat has dared take, and fight for justice in this harsh, unforgiving world.
1. Info

Before we start the story, some background info on these clans is required, for they are not normal clans.

These are north american clans, somewhere in southeastern Canada, that is why the prefixes may seem odd at times, as I'm using flora and fauna from the area. There are four clans as of the start of the story, Shiningclan, Beachclan, Swampclan, and Leafclan. Their territories are all quite different. I'll describe them below.

Shiningclan: Cliffs by a large river, named the Shining river because it's Shiningclan's main source of food. The camp is some caves in the cliffs, by the shore. On top of the cliffs is a field, that slopes down until it becomes swampy, and that is where the border to Swampclan lies. If you go east from the camp,and travel along the coast, the terrain slowly turns from rocky cliffs and stone to a sandy area, by a small swampy area occupied by washed up seaweed used for burial. Across that area is a more beach like area, and that is where the Beachclan border lies. Shiningclan does not share a border with Leafclan.

Beachclan: A large sandy area by the river, to the west is the Shiningclan border. The northern parts of the territory are occupied by fields with the occasional grove. The camp is a sheltered grove, the closest one to the beach. As the trees become more concentrated, you'll find the Leafclan border. They do not share a border with Swampclan. To the east is simply empty territory, that Beachclan has been thinking of claiming for a while. But their territory is large enough already, and they fear that the other clans will disprove.

Swampclan: A low, marshy area. It's prone to severe flooding in the spring. Their territory is arguably the hardest to live in, but also the most interesting. They have a plethora of unique plants and insects. The camp is a grove of long-dead hardwood trees on a bit of slightly higher ground. They share borders with Shiningclan and Leafclan. As the ground begins to level out to the east, there is the Leafclan border.

Leafclan: An evenly spaced forest, with multiple streams running through it. A small portion of their forest was made up of ash trees, and as a result of the emerald ash borer, is dead or camp is underneath a massive, ancient pine tree. They share a border with Swampclan and Beachclan. Their territory is the most simple, and the easiest to live in. It was fought over a very long time ago, when the borders were originally established.

Leaders do not gain nine lives when they become leader, as I've always found that concept to be ridiculous. There is, however, a sacred ceremony. These cats don't believe in Starclan either, rather, they believe in multiple gods, or as the clans call them, heaven-cats(or simply spirits, it doesn't really matter) which ties in with the naming system. (Also on naming, I tuse the traditional naming style) Each suffix has a god. These gods are genderless. They're said to be ancient and powerful, and they are worshipped by all four clans. Their leader is Spirit, and thus clan leaders take the -spirit suffix, as the leader ceremony is quite religious and the leader is said to become closer to Spirit and their fellow heaven-cats. Each suffix has a corresponding deity.

The warrior codes are slightly different from the canon codes,and vary from clan to clan. Here they are.

Shiningclan:

1. You are to be loyal to your clan above anything else.

2. You are to take a mate of the opposite sex, in your clan. Medicine cats may not have mates.

3. You are not to leave the territory without the leader's permission.

4. You are not to use prey for anything other then eating.

5. A kit may not become an apprentice until they are six moons old.

6. She cats may not hold a high rank.

7. After the death or retirement of a deputy, the leader's eldest son is to take his place.

8. The leader eats first, then the deputy and medicine cat, then the mate and kits of the leader, then the kits and queens, then the elders, then the warriors and apprentices. Do not take more then you need.

9. Shiningclan will partake in gatherings, and you will not fight with the other clans during this time of truce.

10. Boundaries are to be checked and marked daily.

11. The word of the clan leader is the warrior code.

12. You are not to kill to win your battles unless it is necessary for self-defence.

13. She cats are not to become medicine cats, deputies, or leaders.

14. Catmint is to be used solely as a painkiller.

Beachclan:

1. You are to be loyal to your clan above anything else.

2. You are to take a mate of the opposite sex, in your own clan. Medicine cats may not have mates. Kits resulting from an illegal relationship will be killed.

3. You are not to trespass on the territory of other clans or cats.

4. You are not to use prey for anything other then eating.

5. A kit may not become an apprentice until they are five moons old.

6. The deputy is to become leader after the death or retirement of the current leader.

7. The leader eats first, then the deputy and medicine cat, then the kits and queens, then the warriors and apprentices, then the elders.

8. Beachclan will partake in gatherings, and you will not fight with the other clans during this time of truce.

9. Boundaries are to be checked and marked daily.

10. The word of the clan leader is the warrior code.

11. She cats are not to become leader or deputy.

12. Recreational use of catmint is allowed, but only if it is approved by the medicine cat.

13. Submit to the great god Spirit or be executed.

Swampclan:

1. You are to be loyal to your clan above all else.

2. You are to take a mate of the opposite sex, in your own clan. Medicine cats may not have mates.

3. You are not to trespass on the territory of other clans or cats.

4. You are not to use prey for anything other then eating.

5. A kit may not become an apprentice until they are seven moons old.

6. The deputy is to become leader after the death or retirement of the current leader. Only toms will hold high ranks.

7. There is no particular eating order, though in times of famine the leader eats first.

8. Swampclan will partake in gatherings, and you will not fight with the other clans during this time of truce.

9. Boundaries are to be checked and marked daily.

10. The use of catmint is only allowed for the leader and deputy.

Leafclan:

1. You are to be loyal to your clan above all else.

2. You are to take a mate of the opposite sex, in your own clan. Medicine cats cannot have mates at any cost.

3. Stick to your own territory.

4. Kits become apprentices at five moons old.

5. The leader's eldest kit is to become leader after the death of the current leader. She cats may hold high rank.

6. Prey is only to be eaten, and give thanks to Whisker for it.

7. Leafclan will partake in gatherings, and you will not fight with the other clans during this time of truce.

8. Boundaries are to be checked and marked daily.

9. The word of the clan leader is the warrior code.

10. You are not to kill to win your battles unless it is necessary for self-defence.

11. Catmint is not to be eaten at any cost.

That's it for now, more about these cats' lifestyles will be revealed throughout the story. Happy reading, and I hope you enjoy Forsaken Path.

Note: The story is still being written, and I will be updating bi-monthly or monthly, depending on how busy I am. Please keep in mind I have a social and academic life, and don't have much time to devote to this story, though I will try!

Also, a large part of the main plot deals with issues like sexism, homophobia, and ableism, and I understand that those topics could be very upsetting, so I would advise against reading this story if you are triggered by any of the above.


	2. Allegiances

Shiningclan:

Leader: Stonespirit(grey tabby tom)

Deputy: Pinefoot(dark reddish brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws)

Medicine cat: Smokestripe(light grey tabby tom)

Warriors:

Pebblecloud(brown tabby tom)

Foxwhisker(dark ginger tabby tom)

Rockwhisker(ginger tabby tom)

apprentice, Elmpaw

Greystorm(grey she cat)

Maplefur(tortoiseshell she cat)

Stormface(blue grey tabby tom)

Willowflower(grey tabby she cat)

Emberclaw(tortoiseshell she cat)

Daisynose(white she cat)

Spiderclaw(black tom)

apprentice, Lacepaw

Hailcloud(grey tabby and white tom)

Minnowpelt(grey tabby she cat)

apprentice, Lichenpaw

Fishernose(brown tabby tom)

Elmfoot(brown tabby tom)

Mousetail(brown tabby she cat)

Juniperheart(blue grey tabby tom)

Dandelionfur(brown tabby and white she cat)

apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brokenfoot(black and white she cat with one twisted paw)

Gulltail(white tom)

Falconheart(reddish brown tabby she cat)

apprentice, Bluepaw

Apprentices:

Shrewpaw(brown tabby she cat)

Elmpaw(brown tabby tom)

Lichenpaw(pale cream tabby tom)

Bluepaw(blue-grey tabby tom)

Lacepaw(white tom with black ears)

Queens:

Snakeflower(brown tabby she cat)

Dusttail(grey tabby she cat)

Deerflower(fawn cream tortoiseshell she cat)

Kits:

Hawkkit(brown tabby tom)

Ashkit(grey tabby she cat)

Fawnkit(fawn-cream tortie she cat, mainly cream)

Tawnykit(fawn-cream tortie she cat, mainly fawn)

Riverkit(black tom)

Elders:

Mintclaw(grey tabby tom)

Beachclan:

Leader: Onespirit(flame point tom with a cataract in one eye)

Deputy: Ashnose(brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat:Elmpelt(brown tabby tom)

Warriors:

Ironcloud(brown tabby she cat)

Laceface(white tom)

Sheepfur(white tom)

Shellface(cream tabby cat)

Dapplewhisker(dilute tortoiseshell she cat)

Clamfur(black tom)

apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Cherrypelt(dilute tortoiseshell she cat)

Crowwhisker(black tom)

Ashstripe(grey tabby tom)

Toadheart(brown tabby she cat)

Chickadeecloud(black and white she cat)

Roseheart(ginger tom)

apprentice, Mistpaw

Greyclaw(grey tabby tom)

Maplestream(ginger tabby she cat)

Cloudstorm(white tom)

Minnowfur(silver tabby she cat)

Bassclaw(silver tabby she cat)

Hornetheart(dark grey tabby and white tom)

Sandtail(light browntabby tom)

apprentice, Troutpaw

Iceclaw(white she cat)

Patchstream(brown tabby and white tom)

Gullnose(white tom)

Brookfang(grey and white she cat)

Apprentices:

Troutpaw(grey tabby she cat)

Squirrelpaw(black tom)

Mistpaw(grey tabby tom)

Queens:

Pebbleflower(dilute torbie she cat)

Kits:

Spottedkit(dilute torbie she cat)

Honeykit(cream tabby tom)

Specklekit(dilute torbie she cat)

Elders: Flywhisker

Swampclan

Leader: Mudspirit(dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy: Firestorm(dark ginger tom)

Warriors:

Turtleclaw(black she cat)

Beetletail(black tom)

Jaypelt(grey tabby she cat)

apprentice, Batpaw

Ashwhisker(brown tabby tom)

Sprucestorm(dark ginger tom)

Tamarackfoot(amber tabby she cat)

apprentice, Foxpaw

Beaverfoot(brown tabby she cat)

Hailtail(grey tabby and white tom)

apprentice, Cedarpaw

Larchcloud(brown tabby tom)

Birchwhisker(brown tabby tom)

Sedgeclaw(ginger tabby she cat)

Sootnose(black she cat)

Alderclaw(brown tabby tom)

Coyotecloud(cream tabby tom)

apprentice, Deerpaw

Willownose(dilute tortoiseshell she cat)

Rushstream(brown tabby she cat)

apprentice, Mintpaw

Sprucefur(cinnamon and white she cat)

Apprentices:

Deerpaw(ginger tabby tom)

Foxpaw(ginger tabby tom)

Batpaw(black she cat)

Cedarpaw(dark ginger tabby tom)

Mintpaw(blue tabby she cat)

Queens:

Mosquitoclaw(brown tabby she cat)

Kits:

Brackenkit(cream tabby tom)

Elders:

Roseflower(ginger tabby she cat)

Losttail(grey tom with no tail.)

Silverheart(grey tabby she cat)

Leafclan:

Leader: Maplespirit(brown tabby she cat)

Deputy: Darktail(black tom)

Medicine cat: Oakleaf(brown tabby tom)

Medicine cat apprentice: Lightpaw(pale cream tabby she cat)

Warriors:

Bluefoot(blue grey tabby tom)

Oneear(dilute tortoiseshell she cat with one ear)

Robinclaw(dilute tortoiseshell she cat)

Mousecloud(brown tabby she cat)

Lightflower(cream tabby she cat)

Birchfoot(white and brown tabby tom)

Pinefur(brown tabby tom)

Blackwhisker(black she cat)

Squirreltail(grey tabby tom)

Shrewstream(brown tabby tom)

apprentice, Snowpaw

Falconwhisker(brown tabby and white she cat)

Cloverface(cream tabby tom)

Shadowfoot(black she cat)

Starlingwhisker(black tom)

Raspberryfur(ginger tabby tom)

apprentice, Batpaw

Cedarfang(ginger tabby tom)

Littlenose(small grey tabby she cat)

Hickorypelt(brown tabby she cat)

Apprentices:

Snowpaw(white she cat)

Batpaw(black tom)

Queens:

Ironwhisker(brown tabby she cat)

Kits:

Molekit(brown tabby she cat)

Bramblekit(brown tabby tom)

Brackenkit(ginger tabby tom)

Elders:

Palestorm(silver tabby tom)

Ternpelt(grey tabby she cat)

Elmheart(brown tabby she cat)


	3. Prologue

For the first time in a while, the Shiningclan camp was completely silent. No cat dared to speak as the broken body of Aspenface, the clan's newest warrior, was lifted off the ground and carried out of camp. His slender white legs were twisted at terrible angles, his jaws caked in blood and frozen in a yowl of terror. Though he was once a very good looking cat, his beauty had been soiled. He had been found by a patrol around moonhigh the previous day. Smokestripe, the medicine cat, had been unable to save him. By the time the elderly tom had arrived, it was clear Aspenface wasn't going to make it. His neck was broken. Smokestripe had said Aspenface must have suffered a fall while climbing the sheer cliffs of Shiningclan territory, and had got particularly unlucky in that he was too close to the ground to have landed on his paws, and too high to have sustained minimal injuries. Stonespirit's jaw tightened. It was a shame. Aspenface, though not the most intelligent, had been a loyal warrior. His death would not aid in boosting the clan's already low morale.

The two warriors carrying the body stopped as they reached the bog. Stonespirit signalled with his tail, and they lowered him into the river, one of them shuddering. The leader watched as Aspenface sunk down into the muddy water, sending up swirls of mud, and nodded to his warriors to return to the shore. This marshy section of the Shining River had been used a burial ground since the dawn of Shiningclan. Pebbleclaw and Maplefur were soon at his side, their faces solemn. He dismissed them, and sat down as they made their way back to camp. Aspenface's death had been odd. It had been ages since a cat had fallen off the cliffs and been killed. Even more odd that he hadn't told anyone that he was going to the cliffs. In fact, Aspenface hadn't been in camp that often recently... It was a bit of a mystery, albeit one that he didn't have the time or energy to solve. Aspenface was but a young warrior, of no high rank in the clan. Launching a full search for his true cause of death would be a waste. Shiningclan's efforts could be put to better use. Stonespirit shook his head. He'd best be back at camp soon, it was nearing night. He would have to arrange some patrols, weather permitting. The sky was cloudy, and earlier that morning it had been drizzling. He turned and headed back.

The silence had been broken by Greystorm's cries. Stonespirit shot her a sharp glance as he made a beeline for his den. Though she had been Aspenface's mother, she was expected to keep it together for the clan. Greystorm turned and fled to the warriors' den, her green eyes filled with anguish. Stonespirit heaved a long sigh as he settled into the smooth dip in the cave where he slept, the cool stone soothing his aching limbs. This had been a long day. He just wanted to sleep.

Soon, a familiar sweet scent filled his nostrils, and the dark grey tabby looked up with a start. It was Deerflower, his mate. Deerflower was beautiful, her pelt a rare and lovely mix of fawn and cream. She lay down beside him, giving his ear a lick. "Deerflower, go back to the nursery." Stonespirit muttered. Deerflower ignored him.

"Are you okay, Stonespirit?" she asked softly. "What happened was quite a tragedy."

"I'm fine. Please leave me be." Stonespirit turned away from her, closing his eyes. His tail twitched in annoyance.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." he snapped, anger flaring in his eyes.

"Alright. I apologize for bothering you." He heard her leave the den. Stonespirit growled quietly. She was a nuisance, under the impression he cared for her. He had never loved her, but had been pressured to take a mate by the clan, as he had no brothers and needed a son to take his place. So he'd chosen Deerflower, she would be a good mother to his kits and would raise them well. Once she bore him a son he would leave her. He did not need or want a mate once he had a successor. Of course, having a mate would look good to the other clans, but Stonespirit was not a cat who particularly cared what the other clans thought of him. His own clan had the utmost respect for him and that was enough.

As Stonespirit lay curled up in his cave, a storm was brewing. The clouds were still an ominous grey and they looked ready to burst at any moment. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Then, and it seemed to happen so quickly, rain was coming down in furious sheets, startling the grey tom. He quickly rose to his paws, and went outside, getting pelted by the cold water. "Falconheart! Bluepaw! Move the fresh kill pile somewhere dry." he called gruffly to a brown tabby warrior and her apprentice. They obeyed, and as Stonespirit went to go back to his den, lightning struck a tree somewhere across the river, illuminating the scene with an electric blue light.

Stonespirit was rooted his paws. A deafening roar of thunder was heard, and time seemed to slow down. He glanced upwards, and to his shock and terror he could have sworn he could see the silhouettes of three cats in a silver cloud. One, the the clearest and darkest, quickly dissolved as another tendril of lightning flashed down, and the other two stayed still for a precious second before their light grey shapes seemed to travel across the the sky, fading with the bolt. His hackles rose, and a searing pain shot through Stonespirirt's head. With a shudder he stumbled back into his den, collapsing on it's hard floor.

It had been so sudden, and the tom had no idea what it had meant. What had he just witnessed, was it simply his mind playing tricks on him or had it been a sign from the great god Spirit themself? His heart was pounding, and he didn't know if he was hearing the blood roaring in his ears or the rain pounding on the walls of his cave. He felt sick. Bile rose in his throat, and the leader moved the very back of the small cavern. He couldn't deal with all this...Stonespirit didn't know how to interpret signs or any of that, for it was not his job. He wondered if he should consulting Smokestripe for a moment, then thought better of it. If it had been an omen, it was his omen and his alone. No one was to find out. He pressed against the cold wall, shutting his eyes. The pain in his head was slowly ebbing away.

Stonespirit was just beginning to calm down as a wail of agony rang out through the camp, accompanied by a clap of thunder. His dark grey ears pricked, and he peered outside. From the commotion in camp, it appeared that Deerflower was kitting.

Just as the storm was dying down, Stonespirit scented Smokestripe at the entrance of his den. "Come in, Smokestripe." he meowed. The medicine cat padded to where Stonespirit was lying, dipping his head in respect. "Well?"

"I'm pleased to tell you that Deerflower has given birth to three healthy kits, two she cats and a tom. The she cats bear her colouring, and the tom, our future Shiningclan leader, is a handsome pure black." Stonespirit stood up, nodding curtly. Three kits. Two light, one dark. No, it was too vague. He was being ridiculous. The leader's nostrils flared as he left the cave,and even though he was pleased with the arrival of his son he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling.


	4. Chapter One

Tawnykit strode boldly out of the nursery. "Fawnkit! Riverkit!" she hissed. "Hurry!" It was sunhigh, and the majority of the clan was snoozing. A black kit followed her, his head held high, along with a light cream and fawn tortoiseshell. Riverkit and Fawnkit, the other two kits of Deerflower and Stonespirit. "Let's play battle patrol!"

"Let's go." Riverkit meowed quietly, shoving past Tawnykit. "I'll be the leader."

"Hey! You said I could be the leader this time!" she whispered, hooking her thorn-sharp claws into Riverkit's tail. Her orange eyes were narrowed. Riverkit snorted.

"I lied. Besides, you're a she cat. You can't be a leader." he muttered. Tawnykit's pelt was fluffed up.

"I can too! Come on, I'll show you." she told him indignantly.

"Fine." Riverkit meowed, rolling his eyes. Tawnykit opened her mouth, but was cut off by Fawnkit.

"Guys? Are we gonna go to Warmrocks?" Throughout the whole thing Fawnkit had been standing there quietly, waiting for them to stop fighting, and had had enough. Tawnykit shut her mouth and nodded. Fawnkit followed along as Tawnykit and Riverkit crept past the warriors' den and over to the Warmrocks. The Warmrocks were two large rocks close to the shore, and were often used by the cats of the clan to sun themselves. Currently, Shrewpaw and Elmpaw were resting on the rocks. "Let's get them." Tawnykit meowed mischievously. Riverkit's tail was lashing with excitement. They scampered up onto the hot surface, Fawnkit wincing. The heat was hard on her delicate paws. Shrewpaw and Elmpaw were fast asleep. "Attack!" Tawnykit yowled. The three jumped on Elmpaw and Shrewpaw, yowling in victory as the brown tabbies were awoken. Shrewpaw stood up, trying to shake off Riverkit.

"Hey! You little gulldung!" she growled. Shrewpaw twisted, and Riverkit lost his grip on the tabby she cat's tail. He fell onto the rocks, and with one swift movement Shrewpaw had knocked the kit into the swirling water below. Fawnkit immediately ceased her attack and dashed over to where her brother had fallen. None of them knew how to swim!

"Riverkit!" she mewled frantically. "Riverkit!" Fawnkit could see him sinking down towards the sandy riverbed, and turned to Shrewpaw and Elmpaw. Tawnykit was just standing there in shock, claws still embedded in Elmpaw's pelt. "Shrewpaw! He'll drown!"

"That's what he gets for biting my tail." Shrewpaw hissed, though she was leaning forward, her muscles tense. She was poised to jump in. Suddenly, a cry was heard, along with panicked splashes. Fawnkit whipped around. By some miracle, Riverkit was trying to swim back to the Warmrocks. Tawnykit let go of Elmpaw, and scrambled to see her littermate.

"Riverkit! Come on!" she called. Riverkit's ebony pelt was slick against his body, his eyes burning with determination. He struggled to stay afloat, and a small wave sent him under again. Fawnkit's claws scraped nervously against the stone. Riverkit resurfaced, gasping for air. His paws churned, vaguely mimicking an older cat's swim, and he was slowly but surely getting closer to the Warmrocks. But as he fought the waves it was obvious he was weakening, and Riverkit passed out the moment his tired paws touched rock. Elmpaw sprung into action, craning his neck to reach the unconscious kit. A few moments later, Riverkit was sprawled out on the largest Warmrock, coughing up water. Shrewpaw had her nose in the air, while her brother picked up Riverkit by the scruff of the neck and was carrying him to the medicine cat den. Tawnykit and Fawnkit hurried along behind him. Shrewpaw stayed on the Warmrocks, basking in the sunlight.

"Shrewpaw is going to be in huge trouble for this." Elmpaw murmured as he reached Smokestripe's den. He dipped his head respectfully, and let out a low meow. Smokestripe arrived at the entrance to his cave, his whiskers twitching. "Smokestripe?"

"Hello, Elmpaw. What seems to be the- Is that Riverkit?! Oh, Spirits, this isn't good! What happened?!" Smokestripe snatched up Riverkit and whirled around.

"Shrewpaw pushed him into the river." Elmpaw meowed. Smokestripe shook his head in disgust. He got to work immediately, dropping the leader's son into a soft nest and giving him a few strengthening herbs. Riverkit twitched, letting out a small gasp. Tawnykit and Fawnkit stood nervously outside the entrance to the cave.

"Is he going to be okay?" Fawnkit asked, shifting from paw to paw.

"He'll be just fine, don't you worry." Smokestripe replied, though his voice carried a hint of anxiety. "He's just very tired, and probably cold. Though he'll dry quickly, it is the Moon of The Warm Sun* after all." He turned to Elmpaw. "What on earth possessed your sister to push the leader's only son into the river?!" Elmpaw shrugged, his tail flicking worriedly. His ears were flat.

"I don't know, sir. But Riverkit is a strong little cat, and Shrewpaw knows that. He was bothering us and she knocked him off the Warmrocks. I doubt she had any true intention to harm him, sir..." Elmpaw averted his eyes. He really didn't want to fight, but at the same time he wanted to defend his sister. Smokestripe growled softly.

"I'll see to it that Stonespirit hears about this. Fetch Pinefoot and Shrewpaw at once, preferably in that order." he ordered. Elmpaw seemed to shrink under the medicine cat's gaze, and nodded meekly before scampering off to find them. "You two-" Smokestripe glanced at Tawnykit and Fawnkit. "-may stay here with your brother, or go to the nursery, I don't care."

"Can we stay?" Fawnkit asked in a small voice. Tawnykit nodded nonchalantly. She sat down by the back of the den, clawing distractedly at a dead leaf. Fawnkit seemed to be interested, and was staring intently at the neat rows of herbs. She stopped to watch Smokestripe work. He slipped another few leaves into Riverkit's jaws, and then lifted him into a small nest of moss. Fawnkit looked at him questioningly. "Why are you moving him from the soft nest?"

"Moss absorbs water. It'll dry him off faster then that grass will, even if the grass is softer." Smokestripe explained, grunting.

"Cool." Fawnkit meowed. Tawnykit yawned. Her tail twitched irritably. This was actually really boring. Then, suddenly, Elmpaw burst through the entrance of the den.

"I brought them, sir!" he wheezed. Anxiety swam in his yellow eyes, and the young tom spun around and fled. Smokestripe gave a hiss of annoyance. Pinefoot stepped out from the shadows. Shrewpaw followed him, bristling.

"Smokestripe. Hello. Why have you called us here?" Pinefoot meowed. He had a high pitched voice that Tawnykit had always found to be kind of funny, but the deputy still freaked her out. She knew better then to laugh at him.

"Earlier this morning Riverkit was pushed off the Warmrocks by Shrewpaw. He could have drowned. Can I trust you to make a report to Stonespirit?" Pinefoot's eyes gleamed.

"Yes, you can. Thank you for telling me about this insolent apprentice." he spat. Shrewpaw unsheathed her claws, hissing softly. Pinefoot whipped around and swiped his sharpened claws across her face. Shrewpaw recoiled, then lunged at him. Pinefoot dodged her attack, and she crashed into the stone wall, knocking over several of Smokestripe's careful stacks of herbs.

"Out of here! You coyote-heart, attacking the deputy like that! And to make it worse you've ruined my fresh mint!" Smokestripe howled. He shoved Shrewpaw out of his den, teeth bared. Pinefoot dipped his head on the way out. Tawnykit was breathless. Wow. Pinefoot was scary. Fawnkit pressed against her sister, paws shaking. Meanwhile, the action had woken up Riverkit.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily. In seconds he got to his paws. "Oh, gross! I smell like herbs!" The black tom sneezed, and gave his pelt a shake. "Um... Guys?" Smokestripe shook his head.

"It's okay, Riverkit." he meowed gently. He nudged the small cat with his nose. "Elmpaw brought you here after you nearly drowned. You're going to be fine, you just need to rest for a while." meowed the old medicine cat. Riverkit snorted.

"I'm already fine. C'mon, I want to go see if Shrewpaw gets in trouble!" he exclaimed, making a dash for the exit. Smokestripe, quick as a flash, reached over and grabbed him by the scruff, depositing the kit in the moss yet again.

"Don't be so impatient, little leader. I'm sure she'll be punished for her actions." Smokestripe told him, chuckling nervously. He turned to Tawnykit and Fawnkit. "You two, run along. I think your presence is exciting him, and that's not what your brother needs at the moment." He gently nudged the kits from his pungent den, and whisked around to go tend to Riverkit. Fawnkit stared after him wistfully, blinking. Tawnykit swatted at her.

"I kind of agree with Riverkit, let's go see what's happening to Shrewpaw." she meowed. Fawnkit nodded, pulling her gaze away from the medicine cat den.

When the two padded into the middle of camp, they saw a rather awful scene taking place. Stonespirit had his jaws clamped around a struggling and bloodied Shrewpaw's throat. He let go of her as he saw his daughters, and hissed in fury. Shrewpaw lay on the ground, gasping for air. Blood oozed from her neck. He hadn't killed her, but might have had he not wanted his kits to see death at such a young age. "How dare you. How dare you! My son could have been killed! Then what would happen to this clan?!" Stonespirit screeched, raking his claws down Shrewpaw's flank. She flinched, and tried to crawl away from him.

"P-please, Stonespirit! I swear!" she howled. "I didn't want to kill him! I just wanted to scare him, I would have never let your son drown!" Stonespirit bit down hard on her shoulder in response.

"Lies!"

"S-s-stonespirit, stop! I woulda saved him! I woulda saved him!" The brown tabby was shaking so violently that Tawnykit kind of felt sorry for her. Why was her father making Shrewpaw suffer so much? Stonespirit picked up the apprentice by the scruff of the neck and threw her against the cliff, and Shrewpaw slumped to the ground. There was a wet spot where she had been lying previously; she'd pissed herself out of terror. The lader's punishment seemed a bit like overkill. Stonespirit gave a contemptuous growl, and lashed out at her, his claws making deep marks above her left eye. She flinched. Stonespirit

"What are you all looking at?" he hissed. A small crowd of onlookers had gathered as he attacked Shrewpaw. "Go on. I'm done with her." He whipped around to face Shrewpaw, his eyes flashing. "If you ever lay a paw on my son again, I swear I'll kill you. He is the future leader of this clan and my only son, don't you forget it." Stonespirit told her venomously, before stalking off and disappearing into his den, leaving Tawnykit and Fawnkit in shock. Despite the leader's orders, not many cats dispersed. Shrewpaw rose to her paws, pain in her saffron gaze. Her fur was stained crimson red and she was obviously terrified and in pain, though no cat seemed to want to help her. Fawnkit stared at her sister, flicking her tail worriedly. Tawnykit knew what her sister was thinking. This was their fault. Had they not annoyed Shrewpaw and Elmpaw at Warmrocks, this wouldn't have happened. Tawnykit stepped towards her, her ears flat. "Shrewpaw? Are you okay?" she asked, immediately regretting it. That was a stupid question. Shrewpaw hissed, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not okay. Does it look like I am?" she snarled breathlessly. Tawnykit didn't know what to say. The apprentice limped off as quickly as possible, dragging herself out the entrance and out of camp. She left a rusty trail of blood behind her. By now the crowd had diminished to Tawnykit, Fawnkit, Pinefoot and Deerflower. Pinefoot's lip curled.

"I don't think you all realize what a severe infraction she committed. I should track the little flea down and bring her back to camp. Stonespirit should have killed her." he muttered under his breath. Fawnkit stiffened, and Deerflower's tail lashed.

"No, Pinefoot. She learned her lesson. Riverkit is alright." Deerflower meowed quietly. Pinefoot's nostrils flared. "Riverkit is fine, no real damage was done. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go visit him." The molly repeated firmly. She swept her tail around Tawnykit and Fawnkit, telling them to come with her. They happily obeyed, and followed their mother back to the nursery. "You two stay in there. I'm going to go retrieve your brother and then talk to your father. Stay out of trouble, and I mean it." Deerflower spoke to them softly. She hoped they hadn't been too upset by their father's brutality. It was just the way of life here, and they were going to have to get used to it. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Fawnkit flopped down and out her head in her paws.

"I'm sorry. I should have never suggested we go to Warmrocks and play battle patrol. This is all my fault." Tawnykit meowed glumly to her sister.

"No, I went along with it. I hope Shrewpaw is okay... I'm kind of mad at her for hurting Riverkit, but he seems fine, and she.. doesn't. Dad... He almost killed her. " replied the small she cat, her voice tinged with nervousness. Tawnykit sighed.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" she asked. Fawnkit shook her head, and was silent for a moment.

"I- Well- There's not much we can do. I think we just have to wait. Hopefully Shrewpaw and Elmpaw will forgive us, and Riverkit will forgive Shrewpaw." Fawnkit curled into a little ball, adjusting her position and trying to get comfortable on the hard stone. Tawnykit slowly sank down onto the ground, closing her eyes. Her father was strong and brutal, and they had failed to see that until now. No wonder the cats of Shiningclan feared him, no wonder there were some who flinched at the very mention of him.

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter Two

Two moons had passed since Tawnykit and Fawnkit had saw their brother almost drown, and watched Shrewpaw get beaten by their father. Though the situation between them had improved considerably, Tawnykit and Fawnkit were finally on speaking terms with Shrewpaw, though the apprentice still refused to go near Riverkit, and they couldn't really blame her for that. If somehow Riverkit was injured while around Shrewpaw, she could be killed. The incident had also sent waves of distrust through the clan, and it was obvious. Riverkit was no longer a kit in the eyes of the clan, he was something to be feared and avoided, for what if something went awry and Stonespirit blamed them? But Riverkit didn't seem at all bothered by it, in fact, the six-moon old kit enjoyed his newfound power. He was the heir to the throne, cats had to do what he wanted. Tawnykit and Fawnkit were treated like any other kit. They had no real value to the clan, after all.

Eventually, the day was drawing near. Soon, Stonespirit's kits would be apprenticed. Tawnykit lay just outside the nursery, eyeing the apprentices' den. Inside, Fawnkit had somehow managed to sneak in, and was talking to a tom called Lacepaw. Lacepaw was white, with rare, piercing blue eyes. He was quite good-looking, and Tawnykit was surprised he'd actually pay attention to her sister. Sighing, the tortoiseshell got up and padded into the nursery. "Deerflower, when did Stonespirit say he'd have the ceremony again?" she asked her mother, who was sitting in the nursery with Hawkkit and Ashkit. She was playing with the two kits while Dusttail and Snakeflower were off taking a break. Deerflower looked up, her ears twitching.

"Soon, dear. Don't worry, you'll be apprentices by sunhigh." she meowed gently. Tawnykit nodded quickly.

"I know. Just making sure." she called on the way out. Tawnykit's stomach was tingling with impatience. They'd already been waiting for too long. They were supposed to be apprentices earlier, they were already eight sunrises into their sixth moon! Her tail was twitching irritably as she went over towards the apprentices' den. "Fawnkit! Where's Riverkit?" she called. Fawnkit had been staring at Lacepaw, and only snapped out of it as she heard her sister calling for her.

"I- I think he's talking to Stonespirit!" she replied, startled. Sure enough, when Tawnykit turned around she saw Riverkit exiting the leader's den and slowly padding towards them. His eyes were dark. His expression was one of distaste, and his nostrils flared as he approached the others.

"Guess what?" Riverkit didn't wait for an answer. "Dad's not going to be my mentor like he's supposed to. Apparently there's some stupid debate going on between all the clans about whether parents should be able to mentor their kits and he was spewing some coyote-dung about not wanting to aggravate the argument. So instead I'm getting Pinefoot." he muttered angrily. "Pinefoot is so annoying. Everyone knows he would like to be the next leader, but that's going to be me. He probably won't teach me well because he'll be jealous that I'm replacing him as deputy the minute I become a warrior. This stinks. I-"

"Well, you're still getting an important cat as your mentor!" Fawnkit cut in. "Don't complain!" she growled, whipping around and stalking out. There had been an odd tremble in her voice. Riverkit blinked in confusion.

"Wow, touchy much?" Lacepaw shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw.

"I don't really blame her." he meowed tentatively. "You see... Well, what she came to ask me about..." his voice trailed off. "She, well, wants to be a medicine cat. But because its considered an important job, mollies aren't allowed. I was Smokestripe's apprentice once, and she was wondering if there would be any way to get him to take on a female apprentice." Lacepaw shook his head dejectedly. "But Smokestripe is a cat that follows the traditional path. I don't think he'd consider it for one moment. I feel bad, I want to help her, but I can't..."

"Oh." Riverkit meowed. "Well, she just needs to accept it. Only one cat here is destined for greatness, and that's me. She wouldn't make a very good medicine cat anyway. Actually, it's Fawnkit who shouldn't complain, I kind of have the right. " the black tom's tone was surprisingly hostile, and Lacepaw recoiled, shrugging. Tawnykit was trying to stop her lips from curling into a snarl. She had been silent the whole time, but her brother wasn't being fair! Fawnkit would make an excellent medicine cat.

"Why can't mollies hold high ranks, anyway? That's a stupid rule." she asked, looking at Lacepaw.

"I don't know. Apparently there was some leader guy called Foxspirit who made a lot of additions to the warrior code here a really long time ago, but Spiderclaw hasn't taught me about Shiningclan's history yet, so I don't really know all that much about it. Supposedly he made the rule because he thought she cats are weaker, but I don't really think that's all that true."

"Sure it is!" Riverkit interjected. "My sisters aren't as strong or as smart as me. Dad said it's a side effect of being a she cat."

"What are you talking about?! That's stupid! Besides, we all know Fawnkit's the smartest out of all of us." Tawnykit spat, hackles raised. Riverkit snorted.

"No, I am. Dad said so, and so does anyone I ask."

"They're probably just afraid of offending you!"

"And they should be!" While the two kits argued, Lacepaw had slipped out of the apprentices' den. He wasn't a cat who enjoyed conflict, and didn't want to get too involved in the younger cats' spat. Just as he went to go find Lichenpaw, he heard a yowl from the cliffs. It was Stonespirit, calling a clan meeting, probably for his kits' apprentice ceremonies. Lacepaw ducked back into the den.

"You guys? Your dad's telling the clan to gather beneath his perch on the cliffs. I'm guessing it's for your ceremony." he told them quickly. Tawnykit's ears perked up. Finally!

"Let's argue later." she growled. "We're actually going to become apprentices today!" Tawnykit's tone lightened up a bit, and she scrambled out of the den and past the crowd, until she was at the front of the group. Riverkit followed closely behind, his ears still half laid back, and a few moments later Fawnkit arrived, though her expression was uncharacteristically glum, considering the ceremony they'd been waiting their whole kithood for was about to be performed.

"Cats of Shiningclan." Stonespirit's voice boomed across the camp. "Today, it is time for three very special kits, once of which is my son and heir, to become apprentices." he took a step forwards with conviction. Tawnykit stared at him with wide eyes.

"Riverkit. I cannot mentor you myself, and for that I apologize. You will get the greatest training in the clan from our loyal deputy, Pinefoot." Stonespirit paused to dip his head. "Riverkit, Pinefoot, come forth and hear my words." he meowed solemnly. Riverkit eagerly raced up to the cliffside, peering up as the clan backed away to make room for him. Pinefoot padded up silently behind him, his ringed tail swishing back and forth gently. "Riverkit. From now on until the day your training is complete and you become a warrior, you will be known as Riverpaw. I, in the name of the Spirits above, declare you to be an apprentice. May the heaven-cats guide you and your loyalty never waver." He turned to face Pinefoot. "Pinefoot. You are my deputy. I have entrusted you with the training of my only son. You will give him the best education possible so he may become a fine leader." Pinefoot nodded, his eyes gleaming. He glanced at the newly named Riverpaw, and ushered him to the side of the cliff.

"You've received your name and you're ready to begin, but we cannot leave until Tawnykit and Fawnkit's ceremonies are completed." Pinefoot hissed under his breath to Riverpaw, who obeyed.

"Fawnkit. You will get your training from Pebblecloud. Fawnkit, Pebblecloud, come forth and hear my words." Stonespirit began. Fawnkit kept her head down as she approached her father, and Pebblecloud hesitated for a moment before following. "Fawnkit. From now on until the day your training is complete and you become a warrior, you will be known as Fawnpaw. I, in the name of the Spirits above, declare you to be an apprentice. May the heaven-cats guide you and your loyalty never waver." Fawnpaw gave a small nod. "Pebblecloud. You will give her the best education possible." The two stepped back, sitting down beside Riverpaw and Pinefoot. Fawnpaw averted her eyes.

"Tawnykit. You will get your training from Willowflower. Tawnykit, Willowflower, come forth and hear my words." Adrenaline rushed through Tawnykit's veins as she went up to the face of the cliff, standing in the shadow of the rock her father was standing on. Willowflower was her mentor. She was strict, and didn't tolerate mischief. This wouldn't be easy. "Tawnykit. From now on until the day your training is complete and you become a warrior, you will be known as Tawnypaw. I, in the name of the Spirits above, declare you to be an apprentice. May the heaven-cats guide you and your loyalty never waver." Stonespirit looked down at his clan. "You may now cheer." The clan erupted into cheers and shouts, though the majority were cheering for Riverpaw. Stonespirit waited for the noise to die down, before giving the signal with his tail for the clan to disperse. The young cats and their mentors headed for the western camp exit.

It was generally decided that apprentices were to be shown the western part of the territory first, before they had received battle training. Shiningclan had no neighbouring clans to the west, and Beachclan to the east had a tendency to be hostile.

Pebblecloud and Fawnpaw were trudging through the forest, their pelts stained with mud due to a recent rain. Fawnpaw was still upset about not being able to become the medicine cat, but she was trying to hide it. She couldn't deny that this was exciting, seeing the territory. Shiningclan's territory was very rocky and broken up to the west, and since Fawnpaw wasn't exactly the most coordinated she was having a bit of trouble leaping from rock to rock. Pebblecloud was trying to be nice, and stuck close to the shore. "So, wait, Pebblecloud, when do I have to climb the cliffs?" Fawnpaw asked. She was struggling to haul herself onto a large, flat, stone, where her mentor was waiting. The cliffs would be hell compared to this, and she knew that all Shiningclan cats had to climb them frequently.

"I d-d-don't know, F-Fawnpaw. Pro-b-bably soon." Pebblecloud was a skinny, seedy looking cat, with long, spindly limbs and overly large ears. He had a stutter and didn't talk all that much because of it. Fawnpaw decided that she liked him.

"Okay." she replied. She scrambled onto the face of the rock, breathing heavily. The mud on her legs was beginning to dry, and she quickly began to groom them.

"No, n-no. Come here, to the shallower w-w-water." The lanky tom demonstrated, taking an uncoordinated jump into the river. The water wasn't very deep, and it just went up to his forelegs, meaning it would be barely touching Fawnpaw's belly. Fawnpaw nervously put out a paw. She didn't enjoy getting wet, but it was necessary if she was to be a part of Shiningclan. Her nostrils flared in concentration, and she flung herself into the Shining River, making a good-sized splash. Pebblecloud chuckled.

"Now let the river w-wash the dirt from your pelt. See, no g-grooming needed!"

"The water feels weird." Fawnpaw murmured. Kits weren't allowed in the river, unless they soiled themself or got so dirty that grooming couldn't fix their fur. Pebblecloud didn't respond, but signalled with his tail for her to follow him onto the beach. She shook herself off, and padded up onto the sand. "Can we-" Pebblecloud slapped his tail across her mouth, giving her a stern look. He then motioned forwards. A mouse, munching on a small acorn. Pebblecloud lowered himself into a crouch, which looked rather odd due to his long limbs. The brown tabby crept towards it, not making a sound. His tail was perfectly still, and he froze as the mouse stopped eating. It must have detected him. Fawnpaw was mesmerized by the thrill of the hunt. Her mentor sprang into action, his powerful hind legs launching him into the air. The mouse turned to run, but it was too late; tom's jaws were already clamped around it's neck, and was about to deal the killing blow. He snapped it's spine, and stood up proudly with his catch hanging from his mouth. Fawnpaw's eyes were wide with admiration.

"Great job! Wow!" she hollered. Pebblecloud licked his chest self-consciously, but his eyes were glowing. He had been sort of afraid he'd mess it up in front of his new apprentice.

"Can you imitate w-w-what I just did?" he asked. Fawnpaw nodded, and tried to mimic his hunting crouch. It wasn't the greatest, but it was pretty good for a beginner. "Good. But you need to tuck in your shoulders, a-and keep your t-tail from moving. " She adjusted her crouch accordingly. "Good. But you'll b-b-be hunting later, for today I'm a-afraid you get a much more boring du-t-t-ty." Fawnpaw cocked her head.

"What?" Once again, Pebblecloud just signalled with his tail. Though she could understand why he didn't like talking, she didn't know how to interpret all the tail signs yet and it kind of confused her. She followed him, and he showed her to a small grassy patch.

"H-here. Rip out some of the grass. For nests." He bent down, nipping the base of the stalks. He stepped back.

"How much?" Fawnpaw asked as she got to work.

"Enough for one nest." The tortoiseshell nodded, and after a while she had a nice little pile of grass. It looked like enough for her nest. "O-o-o-okay. Now carry it back to camp." Fawnpaw took the tendrils in her mouth, noticing that Pebblecloud was carrying something as well. His mouse. He went up ahead, leaping from rock to rock without too much difficulty. She tried to follow his movements, and she clumsily made her way back to the cliffs. Her pads throbbed from scraping against the rocks. "You o-okay?" Pebblecloud had dropped his mouse for a moment.

"Yeah." Fawnpaw muttered through a mouthful of grass. Grass didn't taste good at all. But she could see the camp up ahead, so it wouldn't be much longer. It was almost the night, and while a good part of the clan would be awake, she had been out and about during the day and would be sleeping during the night.

"Put the grass in y-your nest."

"'Kay!" Fawnpaw called as she padded into camp and to the apprentices' den. The apprentices' den was big, but not as big as the warriors' den. There were a lot of claw marks in the cave walls. Apparently if you were in a battle and won, you were supposed to carve a vertical mark into the wall. If you lost the battle, you carved a horizontal mark. The walls were covered in vertical claw marks, with the occasional worn horizontal one. Shiningclan was one of the stronger clans. Fawnpaw felt a tinge of pride as she carefully laid out the grass she had collected at the back of the den. As she flopped down onto her new nest, she scented another cat entering the den. Tawnypaw! "Hey, Tawnypaw. How'd it go today?" Fawnpaw asked. She was only now realizing how tired she was. Her legs were sore and her pads were still raw. Tawnypaw didn't answer, and Fawnpaw realized that she was also carrying a bundle of grass. Tawnypaw dropped her grass beside her sister.

"It was fun. Tiring, though. Willowflower didn't let me catch a break the whole time. First we went all over the territory, and then she tried to get me to climb the cliffs. I made it halfway, but then I slipped. I landed on a ledge, like, I was fine, but I was too tired to try and make another attempt to climb." Tawnypaw sounded completely exhausted.

"Really?! She made you climb on the first day?!" Fawnpaw exclaimed, her pale eyes round.

"Uh-huh. Willowflower told me that I might as well get a head start, and that no apprentice of her's would be a slacker. It was hard, but it wasn't AS hard as I thought it would be. There are a lot of footholds. But now I'm pooped, and I chipped a claw." Tawnypaw thrust her paw into her sister's face, showing her where the claw had chipped.

"Ouch." Fawnpaw stretched, then lay on her side, curling her tail neatly around her paws. She yawned. "Night, Tawnypaw."

"Night, Fawnpaw."


	6. Chapter Three

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. School has been really stressful lately. I promise the next update won't be nearly two months late.**

The steady beating of wings. The wind whistling in her ears. It had felt so real. The striking howl that sent tremors through her body, down into her very core. The click-clack of claws on stone, and a dappled, lanky creature with an elongated snout and piercing orange eyes that cut through the darkness. Vivid images flashing in her mind as the seasons flickered and changed. She was being buffeted by the wind as cold white flakes swirled around her. A frog was sitting in front of her. Flames flickered in it's intelligent eyes as the harsh storm slowed to a soft and gentle breeze. But the backgrounds continued to alternate. She knew. The bird. The coyote. And now, the frog. They were one. And then, it was over, the whispers carried by the breeze ringing in her head as she awoke drenched in sweat.

Every time Fawnpaw closed her eyes, she had that dream. She didn't want to sleep. It was tormenting her. The young molly was lying in her scratchy, unfamiliar nest, wide awake and terrified as her denmates snored. She couldn't stop thinking about them, the changing creature. She felt as if they had been trying to tell her something, to warn her...Her dream meant something, she just knew it. Dreams that vivid and unsettling always meant something. Fawnpaw stood up, shaking bits of grass from her fur. She didn't know how long she'd been awake, and it felt like she was in a trance as she slowly made her way to Smokestripe's den. It was dark. Smokestripe was curled up at the back of his den. "Smokestripe." The medicine cat turned, his movements slow with exhaustion. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"What is it, Fawnpaw?" he asked. Fawnpaw stared at the ground.

"I had a dream. I think it was some sort of omen." she began. He stiffened, but didn't speak. She then went on to recount her vision. When she was finished, she looked up. Smokestripe's face was unreadable. He took a deep breath, and then shook his head. She could have sworn she heard him mutter something about the heaven-cats messing with him.

"Silly girl. Pebblecloud should not have been telling you tales of Novsis on your first day. Take this and go back to bed." he told her, reaching for a few whitish flowers . Fawnpaw narrowed her eyes. There was something off about him, his voice sounded fake.

"It was a sign, I know it! And Pebblecloud never told me anything about a Novsis! What's Novsis, and what did my dream mean?!" Fawnpaw demanded, trembling.

"Who. Not what." he corrected. He then stiffened again. Smokestripe had let something slip. He quickly grabbed her by the scruff and tossed her out of his cave. Breathing heavily, he fixed her with a stony glare. "You are a molly. Mollies don't receive signs. You must have heard a story, that is the only explanation. Take these, they'll help you sleep. Now leave me alone, I do not want to see you here again." he growled. He roughly placed a pawful of the small flowers beside her, before disappearing back into his lair.

"But- Smokestripe! Listen!" she gasped, dashing after him. The tom bared his fangs, his tail swishing. He was clearly agitated.

"Get out!" Smokestripe spat, furious. He shoved her away. For a cat of his age, he was strong. Fawnpaw stared after him despairingly. Why wouldn't he listen? Why wouldn't he tell her who Novsis was? She stood at the entrance of his den for a long time, and when she returned to her nest, she could not sleep.

After what seemed like hours of nonstop tossing and turning, she noticed the white flowers out of the corner of her eye. Slumped in defeat, Fawnpaw reached for the herbs. The effect was almost immediate, and right after she had swallowed them she felt herself becoming drowsy. Black rose up and engulfed her vision as she collapsed into her nest, falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.

It was barely dawn as Tawnypaw was rudely awakened by loud shouts and hisses from outside. She wearily opened her eyes, her limbs aching from yesterday's climbing practice. Snorting in annoyance, she hauled herself out of the apprentices' den, and proceeded to walk right into a fight between her brother and Lacepaw. But they hadn't noticed her. Tawnypaw backed away, her ears drawn back in alarm as the two toms began to circle each other threateningly.

"You take that back. Besides, you honestly think you could take me in a fight? Try it, I dare you, I don't care if you're the leader's son. It's been a day and I'm already sick of sharing a den with you." snarled Lacepaw, his clear blue eyes lit up with anger. He had crossed the line, he knew it, but he didn't care. Riverpaw gave a bark of laughter, scoffing.

"Wow, touchy. Of course I could take you in a fight, everyone knows the reason you hate battling is because you're too weak to be any good at it. Calm down, or do you want me to claw and ruin your stupid face?" spat the small black tom. "Maybe you won't be named for your pretty looks, like everyone says you will! " Lacepaw's jaw dropped.

"You don't know when to stop, do you?" Lacepaw growled. Riverpaw crouched, preparing to strike, but before he had a chance, both him and Lacepaw were abruptly shoved away from each other. Pinefoot stood in between them, his nostrils flaring.

"Would you like me to fetch Stonespirit?" he meowed. His expression was one of restrained anger.

It was then when Lacepaw realized he had messed up. If Stonespirit found out about this... He gave a small noise of fear. The incident with Shrewpaw from a few months earlier was seared into the mind of every Shiningclan cat.

"N-no, sir! Riverpaw started it, not me!" He was backing away slowly.

"I do not care who started it. You are bickering pointlessly like kits. I would expect this from a kit, or a she-cat." Pinefoot spat. Lacepaw bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. You know, I should be training right now. Maybe I should leave. " he meowed quickly.

"Yes, you should. Find Spiderclaw at once and go and train with him." hissed the deputy. Lacepaw wasted no time, quickly whirling around and dashing to the warriors' den. Pinefoot turned to his apprentice, fixing him with a cold stare. Riverpaw snarled defiantly.

"Why didn't you tell my father?!"

"Riverpaw. This was acceptable when you were a kit. But you are no longer in the nursery. I defended you today, but I do not want to see you picking fights again. Your status among the clan gives you an unfair advantage, and if half the clan ends up hating you because of your behaviour, your leadership will be a difficult one. " The russet tom meowed coolly. Riverpaw responded with a lash of his tail.

"I thought you were on my side." he muttered.

"I am on your side. Come, let us train. I have a small story I would like to tell you." Pinefoot whirled around, heading for the camp exit. Riverpaw had no choice but to follow.

Meanwhile, Tawnypaw had been watching from her nest. She had been quite surprised to see Lacepaw fighting back. However, Riverpaw did have a way of provoking others, she thought as she quietly slipped past Pinefoot and Riverpaw. The young molly shook her head, sighing. She sat down by the shore, at the edge of camp. She couldn't go see Willowflower for a while, as her mentor liked to sleep in, and she was wide awake now after listening to her brother and Lacepaw arguing. Sighing, she cast her gaze around the camp. Pretty everyone was out, or in sleeping their dens. Shrewpaw was lying on the ground, and she appeared to be playing with a pebble.

It had been a while since Tawnypaw had talked to Shrewpaw. She was actually an interesting cat, and a talented fighter. And not to mention how she was quite good-looking, at least to Tawnypaw. But Shrewpaw wasn't too social, and rarely initiated or responded to conversation. But of you caught her in the right mood, she wasn't too bad.

"Hey, Shrewpaw." she meowed, padding over to the brown tabby. Shrewpaw didn't look up.

"What do you want?" Shrewpaw replied, seeming more interested in the pebble then the other apprentice.

"I don't know, I'm kind of bored. Anyway, how are you?"

"Me and you both." Shrewpaw ignored Tawnypaw's question.

"Well, if we're both bored, then why don't we do something?" suggested Tawnypaw, trying again. Shrewpaw pushed the pebble into the sand.

"Like?"

"I don't know." she smiled awkwardly. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No."

"Why don't we catch a minnow or two, then?" Shrewpaw began to groom her left paw.

"Isn't that against the code?" she meowed, snorting as she finished grooming.

"Well, who's around to see us? The dawn patrol left a while ago and everyone is asleep." Tawnypaw meowed. She couldn't believe she was saying this. She would get in so much trouble if her dad saw her. A small smile etched itself on Shrewpaw's face.

"You know... I like the way you think." The brown tabby stood up. She motioned with her tail, and Tawnypaw followed her into the river. The shallow water was cold, and Tawnypaw's belly tingled with excitement, and to some extent, fear, as she spotted a school of small, silver fish. Shrewpaw had seen them, too, and stood still. They allowed the fish to get close, being careful not to move and frighten them. "Now." Shrewpaw muttered. Tawnypaw nodded, and at once the two mollies quickly dipped their heads into the river. Shrewpaw returned with two wriggling minnows, and she padded over to the shore, dropping them on the ground. Tawnypaw had only caught one, but it was a fairly large one.

"Nice!" Tawnypaw was the first to speak, smiling widely. Shrewpaw shoved her.

"Not so loud." she hissed under her breath as she rapidly ate the minnows.

"Sorry." The dappled apprentice replied, gulping down her minnow.

"I need to go find Dandelionfur. She was on the dawn patrol, so she should be back any moment now. See you later." Shrewpaw meowed casually as she left for the western camp exit.

"O-okay!" Tawnypaw called. Wow. That had gone really well. That was probably the longest conversation she'd ever had with Shrewpaw. She stood there in a bit, still in. Happy daze. Suddenly, as she stared out at the calm river, she realized. She was late waking up Willowflower! She whirled around, and made a mad run for the warriors' den.

Tawnypaw had never actually been inside the warriors' den, and it was impressive. The walls were covered in way more claw marks, all records of some sort, accompanied by purple smears of berry juice and what appeared to be blood. The nests were much larger. Cats had taken much more liberty in decorating these rather roomy nests, as well. Hawks' feathers, foxes' teeth, and various bones of prey animals were among the trophies and prizes that were kept by the warriors of Shiningclan. Overall, the apprentices' den paled in comparison to this place. As Tawnypaw looked around, she spotted Willowflower. She was still asleep, of course. Her mentor's nest didn't have that many decorative items, instead, the only thing the pale tabby kept were three small tufts of fur. It was odd, but she didn't have time to wonder about it. She was already late waking her up. Carefully, Tawnypaw slowly stepped between the sleeping cats, being sure not to step on anyone's belongings as she made her way to her mentor. She tapped her lightly on the shoulder, and Willowflower awoke with a start. Upon seeing her apprentice, Willowflower gave a tired snort and stood up, stretching.

"I gave you instructions to wake me just as the sun rose above the Warmrocks. You were late." she meowed as they exited the large cave. Her tail was twitching irritably.

"Sorry." Tawnypaw meowed sheepishly. "I got distracted." Willowflower ignored her.

"Let's hurry up and get to the cliffs. I want you to be able to reach all of the main areas of the territory before we start any real training." she ordered. Tawnypaw nodded.

"Okay."

A while later, they had arrived at the cliffs. They were just as steep and daunting as she remembered.

"Now, Tawnypaw. You remember what I taught you yesterday. Go, try and climb. We're not leaving until you have reached the top." Willowflower ordered. Tawnypaw gave a curt nod, steeling her nerves. She tried to push Shrewpaw out of her thoughts, she needed to focus on her training now. Gritting her teeth, Tawnypaw leaped onto the first jut. She tried to use the multiple paw-holds, and hauled herself up further. She was making progress. Yesterday it had taken her many tries to get this far. She could see the rock that she had fallen onto, and slowly but steadily made her way to it. Panting, she hauled herself onto it and took a quick rest.

Halfway there. Willowflower shouted something from down below, but she couldn't make it out. Gulping, she got to her paws and resumed the ascent. Don't look down, don't look down, she told herself as she climbed up higher then she'd ever climbed. At least this was going faster then the last time. Her muscles ached, straining as Tawnypaw managed to pull her tired body onto the final protruding rock. Against her better judgement, she looked down. She could see everything! It made her a bit sick to her stomach. She could see Willowflower climbing after her, at a pretty fast pace. She closed her eyes. Soon, if she didn't mess up, she would be on top of the cliffs, before any of her siblings. There were only a few more pawholds, and then she would be there.

The tortoiseshell was exhausted as she clung to the stone, and with a final push from her hind legs she was lying on top of the cliffs. She could see it now, the rock gradually turning into a vast, sparse, field. Her breathing was ragged. Shortly after, Willowflower arrived. "Tawnypaw!" she exclaimed. "Good job. I'm impressed. I wasn't entirely serious when I said that we weren't leaving until you reached the top, but it appears you took my words to heart. Again, good job." Tawnypaw was incredulous. Willowflower was praising her.

"Thanks..." she wheezed.

"You can rest fora while, then we're going back down. That's enough for today." meowed the pale molly. Tawnypaw's ears twitched, acknowledging Willowflower. She shut her eyes, trying to regain her breath. Willowflower chuckled. "I'll be back, I'm just going hunting." But Tawnypaw was already asleep.

The descent wasn't half as gruelling. It easy to see where the protrusions were, and all the cats had to do was leap from one to another.

Later that day, two cats stood in the field atop of Shiningclan's cliffs, where Willowflower and Tawnypaw had been earlier. Stonespirit and Pinefoot. It was dusk, and there weren't any other cats around.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Stonespirit meowed quietly.

"What do you mean?" Pinefoot asked, his eyes narrowed.

Stonespirit didn't meet the auburn tom's gaze; he kept his eyes focused on the ground. "The right choice in terms of mentors for my kits. I'm not sure if it was a wise decision not to mentor Riverpaw myself... "

"Yes, I think that you made the right choice. You said it yourself, did you not? After Leafclan and Beachclan's dispute over parents mentoring their kits, it would be the best not to claw the hornet's nest and give Beachclan another reason to dislike us. By allowing me to mentor your son, you have averted a conflict with Beachclan." The deputy meowed, his lip curling. Stonespirit sighed, turning his head to stare at the river. Though he hated to admit it, he was unsure of whether his clan would obey if he ordered them to fight. A few moons ago he would not have hesitated to ignore Beachclan and mentor Riverpaw himself. But a fight with Beachclan could end in disaster, and he didn't want to take any risks. If his son were to be somehow killed by a Beachclan warrior, he had no idea what the future of his clan would be like. They wouldn't have a leader. Stonespirit let out a long sigh. This system was terribly flawed, but by some miracle had worked for countless seasons before him. Admittedly, Shiningclan's warrior code was in dire need of an overhaul, but he doubted he was well liked enough to successfully make any changes. Besides, he did not want to betray tradition, and already felt like a traitor to his ancestors and his clan for not mentoring his son.

"I would hope I did." he meowed finally. "I'm sorry for bothering you. Get some rest, and good luck with today's training session. Do a good job teaching my son. Thank you for following through on my order not to coddle him." Pinefoot dipped his head.

"Today he attempted to start a fight with another apprentice. I told him the story of Ternspirit." he told Stonespirit, who nodded. Pinefoot's whiskers twitched, and he turned to his leader. "With all due respect, sir... What prompted that? You, telling me not to coddle him... That's rich, coming from you." he asked, examining his claws.

"Deerflower." Stonespirit replied.

"Ah." Pinefoot meowed delicately. Stonespirit purposefully didn't reply. The slate-pelted tom rose to his paws, and strode over to the edge of the cliffs.

"Hurry up, Pinefoot. You need to go wake up Riverpaw and begin today's training session." he ordered. Then, suddenly, he tensed.

"Of course, Stonespirit... Stonespirit?" Pinefoot's voice betrayed the slightest hint of alarm as he saw his leader go rigid. Stonespirit's hackles rose. "Stonespirit. What is it?"

"Pinefoot, we've got trouble. It's Beachclan. They're gathering by the border. They're... going to attack."


End file.
